Hemodialysis is a process by which microscopic toxins are removed from the blood using a filtering membrane such as a dialyzer. Typically, hemodialysis is administered in intermittent three to four hours sessions, which take place two or three times per week. However, there exists a growing body of research that prefers daily dialysis since increased dialysis time improves outcomes both in terms of quality of life and longevity. However, the implementation of daily dialysis is almost impossible due to manpower and cost constraints. Furthermore, continuous renal replacement therapy (CRRT) over intermittent dialysis since far more toxins can be removed from the blood using CRRT seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day. Some advantages of CRRT include an expected decrease rate of morbidity and mortality, a decrease in the amount of medications required, a decrease in fluid intake and dietary restrictions, and numerous improvements in the quality of life of the ESRD patients.
Existing CRRT machines are large, heavy machines adapted to provide around the clock dialysis, hemofiltration or a combination of both to individual patients. The existing CRRT machines are cumbersome and must be hooked to electrical outlets and several feet of tubing. In addition, these machines require a continuous supply of gallons of fresh water to create dialysate fluid. Further, a patient must remain connected to the existing heavy and cumbersome CRRT machine for many hours, limiting his or her ability to perform normal every day activities.
An additional problem with existing dialysis machines, is that frequent reconnection to the machine requires accessing blood flow by puncturing an arteriovenous shunt. These shunts only last for limited periods of time and are subject to infection, clotting and other complications that result in numerous hospitalizations and repeated surgical interventions.
Unsuccessful attempts have been made to create a wearable dialysis device. Because of the bulky nature of typical dialyzers and associated sorbent devices, the concept of a wearable dialysis device has yet to become a reality for dialysis patients. In view of the above disadvantages, there continues to be a substantial need for a portable, wearable CRRT device, which can be used substantially continually, 24 hours a day, seven days a week.